Join Me, Trust Me
by PrincessBlueHedgie
Summary: YAOI in future chapters so haters leave! When N offers Black a spot on Team Plasma confusion over comes the young trainer as he must choose between his friends and the opportunity of a life time.
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to Nintendo/Game Freak

Ok this is my first pokemon fanfic, beware of yaoi later on!

* * *

><p>"What!?"<p>

"You heard me clearly Black, but I guess I'll repeat myself. Would you like to join Team Plasma?"

The trainer known as Black stood in shock of what was offered him. He wore a blue sweatshirt, black baggy pants and a red hat with a design matching the likeness of a poke ball covering his brown hair.

The other trainer standing mere feet from him was known simply as N. He had teal green hair that was kept in a low ponytail as well as a black and white hat. He wears a white collared outershirt accompanied by a black under shirt. He had a strange pendant around his neck but Black never really cared what it was.

The young teen had been stopped on the skyarrow bridge on his way to Castelia City to meet Bianca, Cheren and White for lunch.

"Why would I join you? You stole not only Bianca's pokemon but countless others of innocent people's pokemon too!" Black cried.

N sighed. "I can't place it but there's something special about you. I think under different circumstances that maybe we could've been friends, you're not like the abusive trainers I've met you genuinely seem concerned for your pokemons' well being. Always buying medicine for the road and going to the center immediately when there's something wrong, you get the idea."

"Of course I do that-but wait how did you-?"

"The shadow triad." N interrupted.

Black only nodded and looked out to the ocean. N saw Blacks' look of longing and smiled.

"You want to leave don't you?" N asked.

"Huh? Leave what?"

"Unova of course. The world's a big place and Unova can seem so small and insignificant compared to it all."

The two teens now leaned against the railing staring out to the sea.

"Yeah.." Black muttered.

"You know Black if you join me I can spread Team Plasma to other regions, you can explore all you want and you can catch pokemon and bring them to me so we can free them in a sanctuary until-."

"Enough N. I don't want to join you."

"You hesitated." N said.

"What?" Black said.

"It took you longer to say that." N replied.

"N-no it didn't.."

"Look Black, I have nothing against you if anything I admire you for standing up to me. It's your choice, join Team Plasma and be my right hand man or continue exploring Unova for the rest of your days."

Black gulped. He didn't know what to do, just moments ago he wanted nothing to do with Team Plasma just the thought of it made him sick. Was he really considering what N, Team Plasmas king! was saying.

N chuckled. "Can I see your Xtransceiver?"

Black slowly held out his wrist. "Um alright."

N went into the contact list of the device. Black wasn't paying attention, his mind too wrapped up in N's words.

"And.. done!" The older trainer released Black's wrist.

"What did you do?" Black asked.

"I simply just registered myself in the Xtransceiver. I won't hold you up much longer, just call me when you make your decision."

Before Black could say another word, the other trainer had walked away. The young teen stood motionless for minutes until remembering why he was on the bridge in the first place.

"My friends.. I can't keep them waiting.." Black slowly made his way over the bridge, thankful that N had stopped him when he was almost through the bridge.

At the gate to enter the city the Xtransceiver rung, it was Bianca.

"Black! Hey!" She exclaimed with a smile. She had short blond hair and a green hat.

"Hey Bianca, I'm on my way. Which cafe is it again?"

"Oh it's just across from the gym, you can't miss it! We're all here waiting for you."

Black laughed. "Alright thanks, I'll see you guy's soon."

"Bye! Oh I mean later!"

The call ended there. Castelia City is a big place, it's easy to get lost if you don't know the way. Luckily for Black he's visited the city many times and the gym was a no brainer to locate and in that case so was the cafe. Sitting at an outside table were three trainers. A boy with black hair and glasses named Cheren, the girl Bianca and another girl known as White who had her hair in a ponytail style through her hat. Black sat down and joined them.

"Hey Black!" Exclaimed White.

"How's it going?" Cheren said.

Bianca waved and smiled.

"Hey guys."

"What took you so long? I know skyarrow bridge is a long walk on foot but.." Bianca trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I just got held up is all."

"What happened?" Cheren asked.

Black chuckled nervously upon remembering the events on the bridge. What would his friends say if he told them that N had offered a spot on Team Plasma?

"Oh, nothing much! Just uh a trainer wanted to battle me."

Cheren raised an eyebrow at his friend then adjusted his glasses. Black inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. White gave a suspicious look Blacks way, in their group of friends they were the closest and she could easily tell when he was lying. Bianca though was more naive and easily bought the quick excuse.

"Aww! Are your pokemon ok? If not we need to get Nurse Joy as soon as possible!"

"No need really! I healed them myself after the battle." Black said.

Cheren sighed. "Can we please interrogate Black later? I thought we came to get lunch I'm starving!"

White held up one of her pokeballs. "We should see if this place sells food for pokemon too."

"Good idea." Bianca said.

* * *

><p>I've been into pokemon as of late and I totally love N x Black ^^ I know there's a shipping name for it but I forgot what it is ^^'<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Characters belong to Nintendo/Game Freak

* * *

><p>After lunch the friends talked and laughed for a bit before heading their separate ways. Black decided to stay in Castelia City a bit longer though. The brown eyed trainer sat on the edge of the fountain located the north in the large town. Pidove cooed in the nearby trees.<p>

White silently walked to her friend and sat down beside him. Black glanced in her direction then back to the flying type pokemon.

"Hey." She finally spoke.

"Hi."

"You didn't really fight anyone on the bridge did you?" White said as more of a statement than a question.

Black sighed. "That obvious huh?"

White nodded. "Very. So are you hiding something from me and the others?"

"What? No!"

"You should know by now that you're terrible at lying." White said plainly.

"Alright, alright. Promise you won't tell Cheren or Bianca?" Black asked nervously.

"Cross my heart."

Black sighed and told her about the encounter with N on skyarrow bridge. The female trainer gasped and stood up beginning to pace back and forth.

"Oh goodness! You're not considering it are you?"

"I-"

"You are considering it! You can't just switch sides after we've fought so hard to stop him!"

"White."

"I don't know what I would do if I had to give up my sweet Serperior!"

"White!"

"What!?" She finally replied.

"I haven't made a decision..yet." Black told her.

"Oh.." The ponytailed teen caught her breath and sat back down on the fountains edge. "Why are you suddenly so interested in joining Team Plasma? What about the Samurott that you raised from a barely hatched Oshawott? Won't N make you release him?" White asked with a sad expression.

Black reached for a poke ball on his belt, there was a number 1 on it, Samurotts' poke ball.

"I don't know.."

"Whatever you decide just know I'll always be your friend, and I'm sure Cheren and Bianca would agree."

Black smiled. "Thanks White, you always know what to say."

"No problem." White stood. "I'll see you around ok?"

Black nodded. "Yeah, see ya."

White smiled waved a quick goodbye and left for route 4. Black put back Samurotts' poke ball and exchanged it for Unfezant. The trainer tossed the ball to the ground and out came the bird pokemon.

"Unfezant can you fly me to Nuvema Town?"

The pokemon cocked it's head up and down as if saying yes.

Black smiled. "Thanks pal."

After the short flight, the teen was dropped in front of his home in the small town. Black returned Unfezant to its' poke ball and went to open the front door.

"Trainer.."

Black stopped when his hand was inches from the door knob and looked around, nothing. Suddenly smoke appeared around the teen, Black coughed and tried blowing it away with his hand. As the fog cleared three dark clad figures surrounded him, beings known as The Shadow Triad.

"What do you want now?" Black said annoyed.

The three looked at each other then to Black. "Lord N has requested we give you this message. The longest he is willing to wait for your reply is two days. Use the time wisely Trainer. If your answer is yes, we are required to escort you to him."

Black hesitated but nodded, keeping a look of annoyance on his face, did N really have to hire ninjas to stalk him!? The Shadow Triad backed up a few steps, looking like they will vanish in seconds.

"Hey! My name isn't 'Trainer' it's Black! Start using it!"

The trio looked at each other and chuckled, apparently a mere teenager trying to stand up to adults was amusing to them.

"Very well Black."

Before he could blink the ninjas were gone. Finally entering the house Black was greeted by his mother doing a little spring cleaning, she put down her feather duster and went to greet her son.

"Welcome home sweetheart." She said with a smile."I heard talking outside, are your friends with you?"

"Not exactly, but don't worry about it."

"Well if you say so, are you staying the night? I know how much you've been camping since you started your journey."

Black smiled. "Yeah, it's been a while since I've slept in my own bed."

The mother walked to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients.

"Why don't you go relax upstairs while I get dinner ready. Home made pizza sound good to you?"

Black nodded. "Thanks mom you're awesome."

The mother giggled. "I do what I can sweetie."

Black went up the stair case into his old bedroom which managed to stay dust free thanks to his mom for being a bit of a clean freak. Laying on the bed was a small dog like pokemon named Lillipup or just Lilly for short. She had a purple collar on and was sleeping peacefully until Black sat down beside her and began scratching behind her ears. Lilly yawned and sat up.

"Hey girl, did you miss me?" Black asked.

Lilly wagged her tail. "Lill!"

Black laughed and continued petting the small dog. Lilly curled up on Blacks' lap.

"Lilly," Black sighed. "I don't know what to do.."

The trainer placed the pokemon back on the bed and stood up. Lilly gave him a look as if saying 'What's wrong Black?'

Black kneeled down and scratched Lilly's ears again. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Lilly instantly cheered up and went back to sleep. Black looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to set, tomorrow would begin his two day limit on his decision.

* * *

><p>Well another chapter done, keep in mind Black just wants to explore other regions he doesn't really agree with liberating pokemon ^^'<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Characters belong to Nintendo/ Game Freak

* * *

><p>What Black hoped would be a peaceful night was shattered as he heard Lilly growling at the window. Black sat up groggy, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Other than Lillys' growls were the sound of something small hitting the window, pebbles. The trainer pet Lillys' fur to calm her down.<p>

"Lilly stop I'll check it out ok?" Black yawned.

The Lillipup hesitantly layed back down and drifted back to sleep. Once Blacks eyes adjusted to the darkness he stood up and walked to the window which pebbles were still being thrown at. The sleepy teen opened the window and got nailed between the eyes with a pebble larger than the others.

"Ow!"

"Oops! Sorry Black!" Shouted Bianca. Cheren stood next to her looking just as sleep deprived as Black the only exception that he was in day clothes while Black wore pajamas.

"Bianca? Cheren?" Black looked over to the alarm clock next to his bed. "It's two a.m!"

"I tried to stop her, if it makes you feel any better she hit me with a rock too." Cheren said.

"I said I was sorry Cheren!"

Cheren sighed. "Whatever.."

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Black asked.

"Oh right! Get dressed we still need to get White!" Bianca said.

Black sighed. "That's not answering my question.."

"There's no time to explain, just c'mon. Please!"

"..Fine, just give me a minute alright."

Bianca smiled and nodded.

..

Black walked outside where his two friends were waiting.

"Cheren do you know what this is about?" Black asked.

Cheren shrugged. "Not a clue."

"How did she find you anyway?"

"She knows where my campsite is and she threw rocks at my tent." Cheren said.

"Pebbles!" Bianca corrected.

"Same difference!"

The trio walked to Whites' house, Biancas' Musharna leading them with the move Flash. Bianca picked up a few pebbles and threw one after another at her bedroom window. After a few minutes White opened the window yawning. She wore a nightgown and her hair that was normally in a high ponytail was down and ended at her mid back.

"Do you guys even know what time it is..?" White groaned.

"Yes! Hurry and get dressed we're wasting time!" Bianca said.

White yawned. "Can't this wait until morning?"

"No, c'mon we need to go or we'll be too late!"

"For what!?" They all said simultaneously to Bianca.

"No time to explain just hurry and let's go!"

"Ok ok! Just hold on." White shut the window and proceeded to change into her day time clothes.

..

White walked out adjusting the strap to her bag.

"Where are we going exactly?" She asked.

"Pinwheel Forest." Bianca replied.

"Are you serious!? It may not look that far away on the map but in reality we'll be walking forever!" White shouted.

"Not if we use our bird pokemon and fly there." Bianca said.

White sighed in defeat. "Alright."

"Wait, Bianca you don't have any pokemon that can learn Fly." Cheren pointed out.

"Ahh! I completely forgot about that!"

"I'm sure Braviary can hold both of us." White said.

"Thanks."

..

"Are you going to tell us what this is about yet?" Black asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I saw Virizion!"

"What!? But Virizion is a legendary! How did you manage to find it?" White asked.

"Well I was doing some research for Professor Juniper and I saw it eating some grass but it looked like it was in pain I saw a deep gash on it's ankle. I didn't know what to do so I just had to bring you guys I'm sorry I woke you but I just don't want to see it suffer.."

"It's alright Bianca we all know how you are in pressuring situations." Cheren said.

Bianca laughed nervously.

The group was deep in the woods the only light there was, was coming from Musharna.

"Hey Black." White whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Are you going to tell them?" She asked.

Black shook his head. "No, not yet."

White nodded. "Ok.."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Bianca asked.

"Uhh.."

Cheren raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "It's obviously none of our buisness."

"Yeah this is kinda private, sorry." Black said.

"Oh ok, we understand." Bianca replied. "Now let's see Virizion was.. This way!" Bianca pointed to a path on the left and they turned to that direction.

"Are you sure? You said yourself that you're not good with directions." Cheren said.

"I know but I recognize this part of the forest, I really do!"

Cheren nodded. "Alright."

A low cry made the teens stop in place.

"That's Virizion! I told you I knew the way."

They all ran in the direction of the noise and came upon a small clearing. Virizion was laying on the grass floor breathing heavy but it wasn't alone, beside Virizion was a teen with green hair stroking the pokemon's side and trying to keep it calm.

"N!?" Black blurted out.

The outburst caused the other to look up at the group who just arrived.

"Oh, it's just you all. Hello Black."

"What do you think you're doing to Virizion!?" Bianca exclaimed.

"Easy Bianca." White said.

"I'm helping her, do you know nothing about me?" N said.

"Her?"

"Yes, and Musharna doesn't appreciate being used as a common flash light. She forgives you but would like a break if you don't mind."

"Oh!" Bianca fumbled with her bag for a bit before finding Musharnas poke ball. "I'm sorry I overworked you, return!" Musharna went back into the poke ball.

Bianca knelt down beside Virizion and studied her ankle.

"It's infected." N said.

"Oh my. Black get over here, we need your medicine."

"R-right." Black came over and sat next to Bianca then opened the medical pocket of his bag. "That's going to need antibacterial gel and bandages."

"That's right." N smiled.

Black didn't pay attention and handed the supplies to Bianca. She carefully spread the gel over the wound. Virizion shook a bit but N continued to calm her down. Once the bandages were wrapped around the injured leg Cheren knelt down to have a look, he adjusted his glasses and nodded.

"She's going to be fine but she'll need a few days off that leg."

Virizion made a small cry.

"She understands." N said.

"I'm glad you're going to be ok." Bianca said.

White dug threw her bag and held her hand out to Virizion, in her palm was an Oran berry. "I hope this helps, whenever I give one to my pokemon it helps them heal faster."

Virizion sniffed at the fruit then ate it with a slight hum.

"She says thank you." N translated.

"You're welcome Virizion."

They all stood up when assured that Virizion was going to be just fine.

"Thank you for helping her, I'm glad there are some trainers that care about the well being of pokemon." N smirked. "And Black, I await your reply." With that the green haired teen departed.

"Reply?" Cheren said.

"What does he mean Black?" Bianca asked.

"Ohh, busted.." White muttered.

"Uh..I.." Black mumbled.

END OF CH.3

* * *

><p>I am having so much fun writing this, I'm bored with my other stories but don't worry I'm only taking a break from them not quitting them.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Characters belong to Nintendo/ Game Freak

* * *

><p>Black stepped back from the others. White looked guilty, although she didn't say anything she couldn't help but feel this way because she had known about N's offer and kept it to herself.<p>

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I-I..I need to go!" Black turned and ran deeper into the woods he heard his friends call out behind him but he didn't look back but he was sure they were following him.

"Can't we talk this out!?" Bianca shouted.

"Yeah, just talk to us!" Cheren agreed.

"Guy's stop!" White said.

Bianca and Cheren stopped,both panting lightly.

"Do you know what's up with Black?" Cheren asked.

White hesitated for a minute then nodded. "Yeah, but I think it's best we give him time alone and wait until he wants to say what's up."

Bianca looked toward the direction their friend had ran in. She then glanced to Cheren who nodded and then looked to White. "Ok.."

"If N is blackmailing my best friend I swear.." Cheren muttered.

"Oh! Black-mailing!" Bianca laughed. "Nice one Cheren!"

"It wasn't a joke.."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood.."

"C'mon it's late, let's go home for the night" White said.

...

Black stopped to catch his breath, he was panting and too tired to continue running. Pinwheel forest was a maze if you strayed from the path but if you stray from the path at night then good luck finding your way out until morning.

He sat down under the canopy of a large tree. The young trainer considered asking Unfezant to fly him back to Nuvema Town but once he looked up at the sky and saw almost nothing but tree leaves, he decided against it. Most of the forest pokemon were asleep during the night so, he was fortunate he didn't have to deal with any pokemon trying to steal the supplies from his bag.

_'Why did N do that!? Why did I run..' _Black sighed. _'I guess he knows I didn't tell them, how couldn't he anyway? The guy has ninjas stalking me for Pete's sake!' _ Black yawned and eased himself into a laying position. _'I need to tell them.. After all I really can't hide this forever..'_

With that thought Black found himself falling asleep in Pinwheel Forest.

...

Black woke up on the forest floor with a groan. He reached up to push stray locks of brown hair from his face but that's when he noticed that his hat was missing, he looked to where his head rested on to see if it could've fallen off. Nope, not there either. Black groaned.

_'No.. Dad gave me that hat. I can't believe I lost it.'_

"Palp!"

"Huh?"

A few feet away from Black was a Palpitoad and on it's head was his missing hat.

"Hey! Give that back! It doesn't belong to you!"

The Palpitoad snickered and squirted water at Blacks face. He quickly wiped it off with his sleeve.

"That wasn't very nice, just give it back please." Black asked reaching his hand out to reclaim his stolen hat.

"Palpitoad!" The water pokemon backed away and started running away from the trainer. Black stood up and gave chase to the toad pokemon. For a pokemon that only has feet it was very fast.

"Weren't you ever taught that stealing is wrong!?"

"Palp, palp!"

"Ugh!"

After a few minutes the Palpitoad eventually stopped.

"Aha! Got ya now little thief!" Black exclaimed.

The Palpitoad snickered once more once Black caught up to it. The place looked familiar, it was route 3! Black looked down at the Palpitoad.

"You were leading the way out the whole time weren't you?"

"Pal!"

Black smiled. "Thanks and um if it's not too much trouble can I please have my hat back? It means a lot to me.."

The water type placed the hat on the ground which Black proceeded to pick up.

"Thank you." Black opened the berry pouch of his bag and held out an Oran berry. "Just a little extra thanks for helping me out of the woods."

Palpitoad carried the berry in it's mouth and scurried back into Pinwheel Forest.

Once shaking his hat free of dust and dirt particles Black placed over his messy brown hair.

Black called Unfezant from it's poke ball and flyed back to Nuvema Town. His mother didn't know of his leaving with his friends during the night so it's best to let her know he was ok.

"Mom?" Black called out. It's seems no one is home. He noticed a note on the counter and read it aloud.

"Black I ran out for a while and don't worry, your friends explained everything. I really shouldn't be worrying over you anymore you're 14 and have been in far more dangerous situations and managed to escape unscathed but it's a mother's nature I suppose."

Black sighed. _'Now. I have to tell Bianca and Cheren now. Like White said, we'll always be friends right?'_

The trainer went into the contacts of the XTransceiver and selected Bianca, Cheren and White.

"Hey guys, meet me at the cafe in Castelia City. I have something I need to get off my chest."

END OF CH.4

* * *

><p>If you enjoy the story review please?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Characters belong to Nintendo/Game Freak

I'm becoming discouraged, do you not like this story at all..? Isn't trying new things good?

I apologize for poor writing, I've been depressed.

* * *

><p>"You're ready to tell them?" White asked.<p>

Black nodded. "How long could I really hide this anyway?"

A few minutes later Bianca and Cheren had arrived. Bianca came running and threw her arms around Black.

"Don't run off like that again! We're your friends we care about you, oh you had me worried sick!"

"Bianca, let go, hug's too tight! Can't breathe!"

Bianca immediately stepped back. "Oh I'm sorry."

Unlike Bianca, Cheren had just casually walked with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Alright Black, what does N have on you? If he's threatening you I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks Cheren, but don't worry it's nothing like that." Black assured.

Cheren lifted and eyebrow. "Then what does he want from you?"

"Yeah, you were really jumpy last night." Bianca agreed.

"Um.."

White placed a hand on Blacks' shoulder. "I can tell them if you want." She offered.

Black shook his head. "No, I have to do it."

White nodded. "I understand."

_'Please don't let this change anything..' _

Black retold the events that had taken place just a day ago. White looked worried, even though she believed that nothing would change the bond they all shared, her hope was beginning to dwindle. Biancas' eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape while Cheren just looked mildly shocked.

"So basically, N wants me to join Team Plasma."

Silence, no one spoke or dared to in the case of making things worse. Bianca eventually spoke.

"Well, you're still you right? That won't change right?" The blonde seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I won't change, you've known me for years you should know that Bianca." Black sighed. "I don't want to stay in Unova my whole life, and because of this maybe I don't have to."

"But this is your home, this is where we are! Are you tired of us?" Bianca asked rubbing tears from her eyes.

"What!? No! I love you guys, and Unova but what's adventure if you see the same thing all the time?"

"Cheren? What do you think about this?" White asked.

"After all this time we've spent trying to stop Team Plasma.. I don't know what to think. You haven't made up your mind yet?" Cheren said.

The other trainer shook his head. "He's giving me two days, counting today."

Cheren let a small smile on his face. "The next time I see you I better see my friend and not some brainwashed Team Plasma grunt."

Black smiled. "You know that won't happen."

"Um, you'll come back to Unova right?" Bianca asked.

"Like you said, this is my home."

"Hey, does this mean you've made up your mind?" White said.

Blacks' eyes widened a bit. "I guess I have.."

"Oh, Black!" Bianca threw Black in another death hug and didn't even try to stop the tears falling from her eyes.

"Whoa, hey!" Black chuckled nervously. "Calm down Bianca."

"Just give her a few minutes." White said.

Cheren chuckled and shook his head. "Same old Bianca.."

Biancas' tears abruptly stopped and she released her friend. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"C'mon Bianca, you can be a bit of a drama queen." Cheren said.

The blonde gave him a punch in the arm, not exactly playful but not enough to hurt either.

White crossed her arms and smiled. "What'd I tell you? Friends forever."

"Hey I saw your face, you were worried!" Black pointed out.

"Um.. I have no idea what you're talking about." She chuckled nervously.

"Right.."

"It's true!" White protested.

"Sure it is.."

"I hate to break up your serious conversation but don't you have a call to make?" Cheren said.

"It can wait, I want to spend the day you guys." Black said.

"Aww. Group hug!" Bianca said, holding out her arms.

"It's not even noon yet and you've already hugged me like a million times today."

"You can never have enough hugs!" Bianca protested.

"I think I'll pass, I'm not much of a hugger." Cheren said.

"Uh yeah, thanks Bianca but I think I've had more than enough hugs today. Black agreed.

Bianca crossed her arms. "You're no fun." She pouted.

...

Later that night the group had decided it was far too long since they last camped out together. Logs were set up around a fire pit. Bianca grabbed a flash light and held it under her face to give a shadow effect.

"I have a scary story!"

"Let me guess it's about Darkrai giving little kids nightmares?" Cheren said.

White laughed. "Or is it some myth about Giratina?"

Bianca turned off the light and pouted. "You all suck."

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Black protested.

"Ok fine, you're the only nice one."

"It was just a joke relax." White said.

"Yeah I know." Bianca smiled.

Cheren stood and headed to the tent a few feet away. "I don't know about you all but I'm heading to sleep."

"Night."

"Sleep? But it's only ten thirty!"

"Yeah but remember how you cut my sleep short last night?"

Bianca sweat dropped. "Oh yeah.. Sorry, good night."

White stood not too long after and stretched. "I think I'm heading in too." The brunette took off her hat then the hair tie for her ponytail letting her hair fall down her mid back. She then proceeded to the tent.

"Aw, Black will you stay up with me?" Bianca asked.

Black shrugged. "I can try."

"Awesome!" Bianca yawned. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're not tired?"

"Of course! I'm full of energy!" She yawned again.

Black raised an eyebrow at her. "Normally I would agree but you never yawn unless you're really tired.."

Bianca rubbed her eyes and nodded in defeat. "Fine, I'll go to sleep.." She stood. "Are you coming?"

Black shook his head. "I think I'll stay up a little longer.."

Bianca nodded and yawned. "Ok, see ya in the morning." She disappeared into the tent.

Black waited a few minutes until sure that the other trainers were sleeping. He looked to the XTransceiver on his wrist then went into contacts until coming upon a single letter, N. He hesitated for a moment but selected the one lettered name.

_'Guys I'm sorry but I can't say goodbye, so I'm not going to..'_

The face of the green haired trainer appeared on the screen. "Hello Black, did you make your choice?"

Black took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'll join you."

N smiled. "Good decision. Did the triad tell you that they are required to escort you to me?"

"Yeah and that won't be necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"Just tell me where you are and I'll go myself." Black answered.

"Hmm alright. Nimbassa City, let's talk. I'll be waiting by the Ferris wheel."

Black had more questions but the other trainer ended the call before he could speak. Gathering his belongings, Black brought Unfezant from it's poke ball.

"Hi pal, can you take me to Nimbassa City?" Black looked back to the tent where his friends slept. "Bye guys.."

Black boarded the flying type as it took to the sky.

A certain dark haired trainer stood in the tents entrance and rubbed her eyes of sleep and tears. "Bye Black.."

END OF CH.5

* * *

><p>If it wasn't it's White at the end of the chapter. If you do like the story review please..?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Characters belong to Nintendo/Game Freak

You know what? I don't give a crap anymore.

* * *

><p>Nimbasa City otherwise known as the entertainment city of Unova. The amusement park was open day and night filled with people from all the over the region looking to have a good time. The night is when the park was at it's best, all the lights shining were really quite stunning.<p>

Black walked with his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. The Ferris wheel wasn't hard to find, in fact it was the largest ride and the city's most popular attraction. Also the place where N had revealed he was Team Plasmas king.

"You came." N said.

"I said I would." Black replied.

N chuckled and began walking to the line for the ride. "Shall we talk on the Ferris wheel?"

Black shrugged his shoulders and followed. "Might as well. Why do you like the Ferris wheel so much?"

N stopped in his place and looked over his shoulder to the other trainer. "It's.. calming."

Black raised an eyebrow at the other. "You're a really weird guy."

"So I've been told.."

The line went by much faster than it normally would but there were a lot of single riders and there needed to be two people per car.

The wheel slowly began up, one could see all of Nimbasa City and some of the surrounding area from the ride. Multi colored lights formed a rainbow of patterns along the wheel. Unlike most Ferris wheels there are no seats, riders have to stand and keep there balance. Although they are meant for two the cars can fit a few more than that but like they say three's a crowd.

"I'm actually surprised Black, I didn't think you'd say yes." N admitted.

"Look, I only said yes because I want to explore the world. I won't go around telling people to let their pokemon go."

"I really can't convince you can I?"

"I-whoa!"

The Ferris wheel came to an abrupt stop, the car slightly shook causing Black to loose balance and stumble. He squeezed his eyes shut expecting to hit the ground but opened them and found himself in N's arms.

"Are you alright?"

Black blushed and stepped back from the other teen. "I-I'm fine.."

N shook his head and looked down at ground below, they were at the very top of the wheel. "It looks like more people are getting on." The green haired trainer looked to his companion, Blacks' face was still pink. "You're blushing?"

Black turned away from him. "I am not."

"Are you uncomfortable near me?"

"..."

N sighed. A few minutes later the Ferris wheel began moving again. "I suppose your friends don't know you left?"

"No, I couldn't say goodbye to them.." Black replied.

"What about your mother and father?"

Black shook his head not meeting the others gaze. "My mom doesn't know, and my dad.. he's been dead for a few years now"

"Oh.. I'm sorry for your loss. Listen if no one knows you left I guess the only option is to bring you to my home." N said.

"I thought you said you grew up with pokemon."

"I did but that doesn't mean I don't have a home."

"Oh.." Black mumbled.

The ride slowed down until coming to a stop at the bottom allowing people to board and exit the cars. Although most people come to Nimbasa City for the park the main city has wonderful attractions as well.

"Black, do you trust me?" N asked holding out his hand.

"What do you..?"

"I have a special way of going home."

"And that would be?"

N smiled. "Take my hand and find out."

Black hesitantly placed his hand in Ns'. In the blink of an eye the world around them seemed to disappear.

_'Is this teleporting!?' _Black thought.

Just as quickly as it began it all ended. The scenery had changed, the area looked nothing like Nimbasa City. It looked more like a mansion. Black was in awe of the sights, N chuckled.

"Welcome to my castle."

Still taking in the sights Black said. "I get you're supposed to be a king and all but an actual castle!?"

N shrugged. "It's just the life my father wanted me to live."

"Your father? Ghetsis, is your dad?"

N nodded. "My adoptive father actually."

"Lord N!" A female grunt ran in their direction, to Black all the grunts looked the same but never bothered questioning it. She stopped when she noticed Black and glared at him. "What is a trainer doing here my king?"

"You will treat my friend with respect, he is one of us now." N said.

The grunts eyes widened then she quickly nodded. "Lord N, Ghetsis would like to see you."

Black felt uncomfortable hearing Ns' words.

_'Did I make a mistake..?' _

"Black?"

"Huh?"

"I think it's best you come with me." N said.

Black wasn't sure but it almost seemed like there was a nervous tone in his voice.

"Alright.."

END OF CH.6


	7. Chapter 7

Characters belong to Nintendo/Game Freak

Jeez I am such a procrastinator.

* * *

><p>The castle had many rooms and several stair cases to upper floors, Black wasn't sure how he would learn his way around but just figured that N would help him with that.<p>

The silence was beginning to be awkward, almost creepy Black had to make some sort of conversation.

"So.. um what do you think he wants?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hm? I don't know, but it would not surprise me if it was about you." The older answered.

"Huh?"

"I may be Team Plasma's leader but he is still my father and a large part of Team Plasma." N explained.

"Oh, I understand.." Black smiled at a thought that came to mind that could lighten the mood. "Hey just so you know I am **not **wearing one of those ridiculous grunt uniforms."

N chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't think you would."

An entrance to a room was coming into view, it was no where near as humble as the other door ways in the castle. N took a deep breath and stopped before it, Black stopping too.

"Is this it?" The younger trainer asked.

N nodded. "When Ghetsis wishes to speak with me he waits in the throne room."

"Your dad must really like the medieval theme." Black said.

"..."

"Sorry.."

"Don't worry about it." N told him.

The green haired teen walked forward, Black hesitantly walking beside him.

Ghetsis paced back and forth in the large room. There were large stone columns holding the room together. Instead of the room being completely open, water lay on either sides of a raised walk way platform. At the end of the room lay a throne and on the walls were dark blue flags with the Team Plasma logo on them.

The two teens footsteps echoed off the floor. Ghetsis stopped when the two were merely about two feet away.

"So I see you have persuaded our trouble making friend." He motioned to Black.

N nodded.

"Good, that's one less pest to take care of." Ghetsis said.

Black glared at the man in front of him._ 'Pest!? Why you..' _

"I trust you will teach him our ways."

"Of course." N replied.

Ghetsis nodded and dismissed them.

...

"He called me a pest." Black complained.

"To tell you the truth, Ghetsis isn't very fond of you or your friends especially since you all have seemed to have built some sort of 'resistance' if I may call it that." N said.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Many rooms in this castle are for Team Plasma grunts but I will not classify you as one of them." N said.

"What do you..?" Black asked.

"On skyarrow bridge, I said you'd be my right hand man. Do you not remember?"

"Oh.. I remember. That doesn't exactly answer my question though." Black said.

"Well the only option is to share my room I suppose."

"That's alright, I've shared a tent with my friends when we'd go camping or when we would decide to travel together for a little while, and there isn't exactly a lot of space in a tent." Black smiled at the memories but it fell when he remembered what was happening right now.

"Are you sure..?"

"Yeah?" Black said unsure.

...

Back in the throne room three dark clothed figures appeared before Ghetsis. They bowed their heads to the man.

"What do you have to report Triad?"

"We have seen Lord N in Pinwheel forest as well as the trainers you dislike including the one known as Black. Virizion had been injured."

"So the Swords of Justice are still around today.." Ghetsis smirked. "Thank you for the information, you are dismissed."

In a puff of of smoke the trio had vanished from sight.

...

_'Oh.. my..God' _Black thought.

N's room looked like a dream come true for little kids but in N's case it was just creepy. A toy train set layed in a corner of the room, a basketball court on the other and on the far side straight ahead was a skateboard ramp.

"How old are you again?" Black asked.

"Sixteen." The other replied.

"...Ok then. How do you sleep in here, there's no bed."

N shrugged. "The floor, the ramp. Either is fine to me."

Black sighed. "Ramp it is."

N spread a sheet, blanket and pillows over the ramp, it did not look very comfortable but it beat the floor. After it was all set up the two trainers layed on opposite sides of the ramp. Just as Black began dozing off N's voice woke him up.

"What's it like?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To have friends like White, Bianca and Cheren.."

Black thought for a moment then answered. "I've known them for as long as I remember, they're always there for me good times and bad."

"I've never really had human friends, I've spent almost my whole life in this room but I wasn't lonely the pokemon kept me company, talked to me, played with me.."

"Well, I'm your friend." Black smiled. "I think you even said that yourself."

"..."

"N? Must've fallen asleep.." Black rolled over and closed his eyes. "Night."

The other male did not in fact fall asleep. N sighed and he could've swore he felt his cheeks turn pink but forced his eyes shut and welcomed the numbing of sleep.

* * *

><p>If it wasn't obvious I'm a weird girl lol<p> 


End file.
